Bree's Story
by RachaelRawr
Summary: The Story of the New Born, Bree. From Eclipse. Changed from M to T rating. No lemons. Mild Language.
1. The Beggining in the End

_Ok, so this is the story of the new born, Bree from Stephenie Meyer's "Eclipse" the 3rd__ book in the Twilight Saga. I thought it would be fun to create a bit of a back story for her, and show what her time with the other new born's was like. I have quite a few wee ideas to keep me going but if you have any ideas then feel free to share them and I'll try and implement them to the story. Also I'm sorry it gets off to a kind of slow start, but you've gotta start from the start no matter how boring it is. Ha ha . Enjoy! Also I do not own anything Twilight Saga related. It was all thought up by the wonderful and incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer … whom we all love very much =]._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a typical rainy day in Seattle. As much as I hated the rain I loved this city. It was my home, and I had some good friends here. Then of course the fact that the shopping possibilities here were endless made this a pretty good place to live. High School was a bit of a drag, but what else would you expect from a normal fifteen year old? Most of my days were spent watching Chase Matthews from across the playing field or the cafeteria or our Biology, English and Physics classrooms. I loved him so much, it actually hurt. But he never really paid any attention to me. Well except from when he and his Jock friends would make some scathing comment about me and my group of friends. We weren't exactly popular, we weren't geeks or nerds or anything, we were just too plain and boring to be considered anything special. I'd never thought of myself as being a pretty girl, nobody ever told me I was. Not even my parent's. But they'd never really cared about me. They were too interested in my elder, twin brother and sister. Ashley and Mark. They were both beautiful. Mark was tall and muscular with sunshine blonde hair, bright electric blue eyes and a face that could break any girls heart. Ashley was tall for a girl, with legs that seemed to go on forever. She was blonde as well, but it didn't look like sunshine. It looked like pure shimmering gold. She had the same stunning eyes as Mark, and her face was just exquisite. Me on the other hand. Well I was no prize. I was quite short, even for a 15 year old. I was skinny but not toned. My hair was a dark brown colour, it never shone. It just hung around my face limp and greasy looking … no matter what I did to it. I had blue eyes just like theirs, but somehow they just looked dull and boring on me. My face didn't have the perfect, classic beauty, rounded look like Mark and Ashley had. My face was very sheer. I looked … severe all the time. Even when I smiled. I'd always hated having to grow up in Mark and Ashley's shadow but there was nothing I could do about it. I was a forgotten child more or less and I just had to get on with my life. So that's exactly what I did. I was so glad I had my friends. Otherwise I would have felt so alone in this world. We would spend every waking moment together. The only reason I went home was because my parents would have to pretend and worry about me if I wasn't there, and when I eventually turned up they'd just shout and yell at me, telling me they had more pressing things to worry about than my childish nonsense. So that was why I'd just left Amanda's house and was starting the 6 block journey back to where I spent the night. I never called it my home. Purely because it didn't feel like home to me. I knew it never would. It was very dark. The purple storm clouds were still very evident against the black canvas the night had brought. It was so dark it almost felt suffocating, I actually started to feel slightly claustrophobic. Which was a first for me. I was about half way home when I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen walking towards me. I couldn't tell what made him so beautiful. His hair was as dark as the night, but some how it seemed to be shimmering in the darkness. He was well built, quite tall, covered with layers of muscle. He wore dark, baggy jeans and a bright white tank top that clung to his abs and showed how well defined he was. A thought fluttered across my mind that he must be freezing, being outside in nothing but a tank top on a night like this but I quickly disregarded that thought and went back to studying every inch of him intently. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he got steadily closer to me. He was so pale. It was enticing. He looked like some sort of angel. How could someone that glorious be a mere mortal? I looked into his eyes, I didn't know if it was a trick of the night but they looked like they were ruby red. I was so wrapped up in him that I hadn't noticed that we were now standing inches apart, both of us had stopped moving and we were staring intently at each other. His eyes were definitely red, maybe he was wearing coloured contacts. Then something else hit me. His smell. It was intoxicating. I felt totally smothered by it, but I didn't care. It was wonderful. My mouth started to water, I couldn't explain why but I didn't care. He held his massive pale hand out to me and I took it without thinking, we turned in the direction he'd been heading. I didn't ask any questions. I just marvelled at how cool his hand felt over mine. I didn't notice our surroundings until he stopped walking and made me turn to face him. When I looked at his face again, I could see that although he was so chiselled, he had a round, boyish quality to his face. He didn't actually look much older than me, he was maybe sixteen or seventeen. He leant down to my face as if he were going to kiss me and I could feel my heart beating unbearably fast due to this proximity.

"What's you're name?" He asked in a voice that made my knees weak. Yes he sounded young like me, but his voice was so smooth. Again I could smell him, that scent made my head spin.

"Bree." It was all I could manage.

"Bree." He said, like he was trying it out, testing to see how it sounded, how it formed in his mouth. "What age are you Bree?" I considered lying. Maybe he wouldn't be interested in me if he knew how young I was, but I looked so young! If I lied he'd surely call me out on it … just then he let out a breath. It washed over my face. How could someone's breath smell so delicious, without thinking I answered truthfully.

"I'm fifteen." Oh Crap! I told him the truth! He was probably going to laugh and walk away. I didn't even know where I was. But what he did next surprised me. He leaned in even closer, right until his nose was at my neck and he inhaled deeply. I got goose bumps all over my body. Next he wrapped his arms around my back, like he was holding me to him. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"This might hurt a little." I felt him put his lips to my neck, then he opened his mouth and bit me. And it did hurt. It hurt so much I wanted to scream out, but I was too shocked by what he'd just done to do anything. The pain seemed to be spreading. It was slowly creeping up my neck towards my face, and downwards too. In fact it was moving in every direction. Oh my God. It hurt so bad, I felt like I was going to pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was still there. But it had intensified. Now I _was _screaming. I was sure I'd passed out, or somehow fallen asleep. I'd had a dream were I was flying. I couldn't see where I was going, I was to blinded by this pain even when I was asleep. All I could feel was the wind whipping around me. It must have been raining because I could feel something splashing onto my face. Something or someone was carrying me, I could feel strong arms underneath me, supporting my weight. And then I couldn't think about it anymore, the pain was demanding all my attention.


	2. Vampire

_**As much as I wish it was, the Twilight Saga does not belong to me in anyway! It's all Stephenie Meyers … Lucky woman that she is!**_

_Ok guys so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review! If you're not a member here then I assume you came from my post on the "Addicted to Twilight" application on face book so feel free to review there, but if possible please show some love here! =]_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The pain had finally started to fade. It was receding slowly from my toes and finger tips and seemed to be creeping towards my frantic heart. I couldn't understand why it was reacting this way, but I felt as though it would burst from my chest and sore away any second. I felt relief wash over me as inch by inch the pain that had smothered my body for what felt like an eternity began to fade away, but just as I began to feel thankful I realised the pain in my chest was becoming more unbearable by the second. I writhed in agony, that's when I heard the voices.**

"**She has to be nearing the end of the transformation now, it's been four days since I bit her." I recognized that voice. It was the beautiful boy who had caused me all this pain in the first place, I fought with my body, trying to force my eyelids open but they wouldn't co-operate. **

"**I believe she is. Listen to her heart." There was silence as they obviously listened to my near frantic heart trying to break through my rib cage. I heard the two voices vaguely as they discussed something about "breaking me in" and telling me about some sort of mission, but I had lost all interest in them. I was now terrified. All through this torture, I had believed I was dying but now as the pain relieved my body inch by inch I didn't know what would happen next. The pain in my chest was now excruciating, I let out a blood curdling scream, I felt my back arch and all of a sudden my heart stopped its thundering attempt to escape me. It stopped completely. I waited anxiously for it to restart but nothing happened. **_**Am I dead?**_** I thought to myself. I decided to try and wiggle my toes … surely if I was dead that wouldn't be possible. I felt my toes wriggle around in my shoes and my eyes flew open. I sat bolt upright and stared down at myself. I was very much alive … and without a heartbeat none the less. I took in my surroundings. The room I was in was large, and filled with many strikingly beautiful people all ambling around, mostly on their own, there were some people writhing in agony on the floor. I wondered if that's what I'd looked like. I looked up and saw heavy wooden beams high above my head. I figured we were in some abandoned warehouse. That's when I saw him, his face again took my breath away but I was so angry I didn't let that affect me. I sprang lithely to my feet and landed square in front of him.**

"**What the hell did you do to me?" I snarled. He looked shocked, and almost intimidated but then he seemed to realise something and his face turned smug.**

"**I turned you." He stated. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain but he just stood there and looked me up and down. I felt the urge to rip him to pieces boil up in my body and I hissed at him.**

"**Turned me into what." I growled and took another step towards him, he towered over me but for some reason I didn't feel afraid of him in the slightest.**

"**Into a vampire of course." **

_**WHAT? **_

**A vampire?**

**Did he seriously just say vampire? This boy had to be deluded. **

"**Don't you treat me like an idiot! From what I could gather while I was writhing on the floor in agony, that bite you gave me had me wishing for death for four fucking days! Now tell me what the hell you did or I swear to god I will rip that smirk off of your face!"**

"**Bree," when he said my name it sent shivers through my entire body, but I had to focus. I glared at him as he continued. " What I said was true. Vampires are real. You are now a vampire. You will be a vampire forever… unless someone or something rips you apart and burns the pieces." **

" **I don't believe you." There was no way in hell that could be possible.**

"**I didn't think you would." He smiled at me and reached for my hand. I snarled at him and backed away, remembering what had happened the last time he had offered me his hand. But for some reason that only made him more confident and he flew towards me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the far end of the warehouse. We stopped suddenly and I could see a full length mirror propped up against the wall. What the hell was going on here?**

"**Well, do you remember what you looked like before I bit you?" Again I hissed at him. This hissing thing seemed to be some involuntary reaction that I really had no control over what so ever.**

"**Of course I do!" I snapped at him. He just chuckled at my anger, I wanted to snap his neck.**

"**Tell me what you looked like Bree." **

" **I looked dull." I stated. He sighed, apparently annoyed at my lack of description. Ha! He didn't like it when the shoe was on the other foot did he?**

" **A bit more detail would help Bree. This is for your benefit more than mine, I remember exactly what you looked like before." Again that smug smile spread across his face, he was so infuriating!**

"**I had the limpest brown hair in the world, dull blue eyes, a severe face and that's pretty much it." I snarled.**

"**Well take a look in the mirror. You've changed quite a bit." What the hell was he talking about? It can't be possible to physically change, while rolling around on the floor in pain for four days … could it? I walked cautiously to the mirror, afraid of what I might see. Would I be uglier than I had been before? Was that even possible? Had I gotten prettier? I laughed at myself in my head, yeah right like that would ever happen. I thought all of this, in the three steps it took me to stand in front of the mirror and when I got there and saw the reflection staring back at me I couldn't believe my own eyes. I shook my head several times trying to shake the right image into my head. The girl standing before me was striking. She had dark mahogany hair, her face was angular but beautiful. Her cheekbones made her look sophisticated and maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age. Her eyes were a startling bright ruby red, I reached out to touch her and her arm mirrored my movements exactly. Mirrored. I waved at the girl and she waved back. Holy Crap. That could not be me. I moved closer to the mirror, wondering if this was some kind of horrible trick. I studied the face of the girl before me, and I could see things that definitely reminded me of myself, I looked down at her clothes, and then at mine. They were exactly the same, including the large dark blob of dried in blood on my bright white tank top. **

"**So, do you believe me now?" An arrogant voice said behind me. I spun around only to find my self face to face with **_**him.**_

"**Well what else am I supposed to do?" I snapped at him. Then something popped into my head. "Although, apart from the fact that my eyes are somehow red … there's not much to back up your 'vampire' story."**

"**Why don't you try running." Running?**

"**Why on earth would I subject myself to that? I hate running." He sighed, obviously exasperated at my inability to trust or believe him.**

"**Just do it." His worlds were followed by a sharp growl that seemed to echo from somewhere in his chest, it frightened me for a moment and then, before I could even explain to myself why, I was crouched down as if I was about to pounce at him, snarling viciously. He pulled himself into a half crouch, never taking his eyes off of my face. "What you think you could take me?"**

"**I think I could rip you to pieces." I snarled. A wide grin spread across his face showing a row of sparkling white teeth that glinted in the light.**

"**Well you'll have to catch me first." He took off running and without thinking, I followed. I was hot on his heels, snarling the whole way, when he stopped suddenly and turned to face me but I had been so close behind him I didn't have time to stop, so I barrelled into him and we both went tumbling to the ground. I rolled off of him deciding, I think unconsciously, to put as much distance between us as I could. When really I wanted to be close to him, half of me wanted that for answers … the other half just wanted him. I took a quick scan of the area surrounding me and I realised I was at the complete other end of the warehouse. I could see the mirror at the other end. But we'd only been running for mere seconds before we crashed into each other. So that must mean …**

"**Wow." It was all I could think to say. I'd never been a runner. Of course when I was younger my mother, in an attempt no doubt to try and make me as good as Mark & Ashley at something, had made me run track. I had been terrible at it. I could hardly run three feet before losing the ability to breathe. But here I was, at the other end of the warehouse, my breathing as even as it had been before I'd even started. I heard a soft chuckle to my left and my head snapped up to look in his direction. **

"**Are you endeavouring to be the most annoying human being on the planet?" I scowled at him hoping, in vain, that my words might hurt him. He just chuckled again.**

"**Nah. Most annoying vampire? Maybe." He said nonchalantly.**

_**Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire. **_**I repeated it over and over in my head, trying to get it to settle in and make sense. Even though it was a valid explanation for my new eye colour and apparently enhanced speed, I just couldn't get used to it. I'd spent my entire life mocking people who believed in those idiotic myths and legends, and now all of a sudden I was supposed to believe I had become one of them? I looked up to find a pair of red eyes staring intently at me. Part of me was annoyed, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. But the other part was flattered at his attention, no one had ever looked at me like that it was an almost … loving expression.**

"**What's your name?" I asked softly. I realised this was the first time I hadn't growled or hissed or seethed while making a statement since I opened my eyes.**

"**And why would I tell you that?" I glared at him, feeling my anger starting to win out over my curiosity.**

"**You know mine. It's only fair." I huffed.**

"**But don't you feel that would ruin the mystery of it all?" He asked playfully, but I was in no mood to play.**

"**Fine." I got to my feet in one fluid motion and ran to the other end of the warehouse, this time paying attention to how it felt. It was amazing. I was so graceful and I could tell I was fast, even though I could make out all the things I was passing as if I was studying them intently. My breathing never hitched, it stayed as steady as if I was standing still. I came to a stop just before I ran headlong into the wall in front of me. It was only then that I became fully aware of the person standing directly behind me. I'd heard them during my run, but I'd been so enthralled with myself that I hadn't thought anything about it. I was about to whip around and defend when myself when a soft whisper reached my ears.**

"**Dominic." That was all he said. **


	3. Day 'n' Night

_**As always Twilight isn't mine. It's all that genius, Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_So here's chapter 3 =] Pleeeeease review. I know it's not my best and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get out! I've just been a bit distracted. I really can't wait to write chapter 4 though, so that should be out soon I hope!_

**Dominic had told me everything he knew about being a vampire. Even though I trusted him now, it was still hard to believe. We had a mission to fulfil, but we didn't know who the mission was set by. We were to go to a small town called Forks in about a month to destroy the strange yellow eyed vampires that resided there. Until then we were to keep recruiting, and we had been told to feed regularly to keep our strength up. I had fed on my first human in the early hours of the morning. The thought of doing so had freaked me out at first. I didn't want to be a murderer but the thirst and the horrible, searing burn at the back of my throat overtook my ability to reason with myself. Dominic had told me all about it and how to do it without attracting any attention to myself, he had even offered to come with me the first time. We had been hiding in a secluded alley way in the centre of Washington, when the most intoxicating smell had enveloped me. It made my mouth water. A man, I assume he was drunk, had stumbled into the alley way to urinate. I waited for him to finish before I began to stalk towards him. He must have felt my presence as before I could make my move he turned around, I froze in place.**

"**Why hello there beautiful." He said, almost incoherently. Dominic had warned me about this, he had reminded me how attracted I had been to him and without thinking I had taken his hand and thus sealed my own fate … I had slapped him for that one, and he told me just to play along with the human until I was close enough to secure them in my grasp and feed. **

"**Hey sailor." I said as confidently as I could. I knew no harm would come to me and I knew I was probably the most beautiful thing this idiot had ever seen but I was still riddled with insecurities. He chuckled.**

"**So, what're you doing in a dark alley way on a night like this baby?" Ugh. He was so pathetic. But as he said this he stumbled closer to me, and his scent became so much stronger. I knew I had to act fast and act as if I wanted him. If I straight out lunged at the guy he would scream and people would come running. **

"**Oh nothing much," I purred and took a step closer. "Just waiting for some handsome man to come and take me away." I shuddered at the thought of this man touching me, he was disgusting. Sweaty, balding and podgy but the smell … that was all I cared about. **

"**I could do that princess." He cocked his head to the side and took a step closer, I closed the gap between us and held his sweaty little head between my hands as if I was about to kiss him. With that, I made a sharp jerking movement to the right with my hands and I heard his neck snap, then I couldn't take it anymore. I needed his blood. I pierced his skin easily with my razor sharp teeth and drew the blood out into my mouth. It tasted wonderful and it calmed the roaring fire at the back of my throat. When there was nothing left in him, Dominic came to my side and showed me how to set him on fire. The smell of burning flesh filled the alley way and as we made our escape we heard sirens in the distance. I felt so much stronger now. As we fled the scene I decided to test out my new born speed and strength a bit more. My hair whipped around my face as I ran as fast as I could, I heard Dom behind me but I knew I was faster than him. I ran, and I didn't stop. I just let the feeling wash through me. I felt like I never had before. I felt alive. I felt as if nothing could ever pull me down from the high I felt right now. I whipped round causing Dom to nearly crash right into me. I took his face in my hands like I had the humans, but with a different intent entirely. I ran my fingers over his cheekbones and let them glide softly across is perfect plump lips. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to my level, he didn't resist. I'd never kissed anyone before. But I felt like I knew exactly what I was doing. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, begging him to let me in and he obliged. He tasted wonderful. I couldn't even describe it, all I knew was that I wanted to have this taste on my tongue for ever. His tongue caressed mine in such a sensual way, I knew if I had still been a weaker being my knees would have failed me and I would have tumbled to the ground, but I wasn't I was strong and I held my own. I pulled away from him, the look on his face made me giggle and before I really decided to do it I was running again. **

**Dom had chased me around for what seemed like hours. Occasionally I would let him catch me, only to place a chaste kiss on his lips and run away again. I heard him growl every time. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun. I felt younger, but older at the same time. It seemed strange considering my predicament but I felt carefree. I didn't care that I'd just murdered some innocent man. That sounded heartless. But like any other being in this world I had to feed…and he just so happened to be my food source. I was lost in my thoughts, but my legs kept on running and my heightened senses made sure I avoided any collisions.**

**All of a sudden I stopped. I felt like I had ran headlong into a brick wall. I was standing in front of the house that belonged to my parents… where I had resided for the past 15 years. It was eight am and I knew my parents would be up pottering about the house and Mark and Ashley would be getting ready for school. I wondered if they were worried about me. I'd been gone for over five days now, but there didn't seem to be an air of sadness or tension or anger hanging around the house. It just seemed normal. Dom caught up to me then and spun me into his arms, dipping his head to kiss me. When I didn't respond he looked at me questioningly.**

"**Bree? What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried, I looked into his eyes but I couldn't find my voice. They didn't care. I didn't have to go any closer to the house to know it. Not one of them cared. I had, in essence, been murdered and not one of them gave a damn. I knew I should have expected this, but the despairing feeling wouldn't subside. "Bree? Come on talk to me?" Dom shook my shoulders.**

"**I-I … they d-don't care."**

"**What? Who doesn't care? Where are we?" I answered each question in the order he had asked them.**

"**They don't care. My family. Where I used to live." Comprehension dawned on his beautiful face as he glanced back and forth between the house and me and he hissed.**

"**Of course they care! They'll be frantic. Everyone else's family reacted that way." He stated. If only he knew. Over the time I'd gotten to know him, we hadn't talked about our family backgrounds. It was something I would normally avoid like the plague anyway … but it had just never came up with Dom. I shook my head.**

"**Not my family. They never cared about me. My parents were disappointed that I didn't turn out like my perfect twin brother and sister," I spat. "and as for my perfect twin brother and sister … well they just looked down on me, like I wasn't worthy of their time or presence. I should have expected this. I just didn't realise it would hurt so much."**

"**No. No. I don't believe that. People just can't be that heartless towards their own family, come on. We'll go closer and you'll see that they miss you and they're worried!" I looked at him disparagingly, but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. **

"**What room will they be in at this time of the morning?" He asked in a hushed voice that no human ears could hope to hear.**

"**The kitchen, I guess." I mumbled, he was still pulling me along behind him, finding his way by sniffing out the scent of human blood, the scent of bacon cooking in the frying pan and the distinct sound of four separate heartbeats. We got to the window outside the kitchen and peered in, being as inconspicuous as possible. There they were. My mother, father, brother and sister sitting at the breakfast table. My mom stood up to check the bacon, Dad was reading the newspaper. Ashley was filing her nails and Mark was looking at his own reflection on the back of his spoon … I wish I could say I hadn't seen that before. That boy was so into his own looks it was unbelievable.**

"**Mom," Ashley whined. "Why can't I have my allowance early?" **

"**Because you only got this months allowance yesterday sweetheart … why on earth would you need next months already?" Mom asked smiling at Ashley. Why did she not see her two eldest children as the weasels they were? **

"**I need it to go shopping of course. I mean … I did spend this months on clothes, but a girl can never have to many outfits … right?" She pleaded batting her long, prosthetic eyelashes at our mother. This was a regular occurrence in our house. Mark and Ashley each got five hundred dollars a month to do whatever they wanted with. Although they usually both ended up getting over one thousand dollars each. They would make a less than compelling case to our parents but they would fold every time Ash batted her eyelashes or Mark flashed them his sweetest, toothiest smile. As for me, I was lucky if I got anything … which was hardly ever. **

"**Well dear," My mom looked at my dad. "Do you think we should?" Dad looked at Ashley who was still batting her eyelashes furiously, I'd never been able to understand how she could keep that up for so long. He simply nodded his head before Ashley descended upon him, jumping into his lap and hugging him while kissing his cheek over and over again. **

"**What about you Mark? Do you need anymore money baby?" My mom asked him with doe eyes. Mark could never do or say anything wrong in her eyes. **

"**No. I should be ok for another couple of days. It's been a slow month." He said this without even taking his eyes off of his spoon reflection. **

**Looking at this scene you would never have guessed anyone else had ever lived there, let alone another child of theirs. They were acting like no one was missing. Just like they always acted, even when I was there. Whilst they would all sit in the kitchen in the morning and be a family, I would get up early and go for breakfast at a friends house. I had never belonged here. I knew that. But I was all of a sudden so angry I didn't know what was going on. How dare they not care that I was gone! They were so cruel and so manipulative to me, every fucking day, yet apparently they hadn't even shed a tear for me. They didn't care that they'd never be able to make it up to me for being disgusting excuses for human beings. How dare they act like that? Especially now that I had the power to destroy them. I should storm in there and suck every inch of life out of them. And so help me I will. I was about to unlatch the window and crawl through when strong arms impeded my movement. Dom had picked me up and ran with me. When we were far enough away he put me down and pinned me to a tree. **

"**Bree, you can't do that. I know the way they're acting is wrong, in fact it makes me sick to my stomach. But you **_**cannot **_**do that, it would haunt you forever and though it may seem like a good idea now I beg you to see that you will regret it if you let yourself go through with it." His eyes were burning into mine, he was willing me to find reason in my mind, but all I could find was revenge. They had hurt me and taunted me and ignored me for far to long. He was right, it was wrong the way they were acting and they were going to pay. I knew Dom wouldn't let me out of his sight if I told him the truth about what I was thinking so I tried to calm myself down enough so that he would believe I had given up on the idea of harming those … people. I couldn't even consider them as my family anymore.**

"**Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm sorry I just … It hurt's and I guess all the pain and anger eclipsed my good judgement. I won't hurt them. I won't even come near here again," I looked him in the eye. " I promise." It hurt me to know I was lying to him for my own gratification. But those people had had it coming to them for years. It was time they learned their lesson. Dom smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Without another word he took my hand and we began the run back to the warehouse.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was so glad my mind had the ability to compartmentalise, I was able to focus on where my legs were taking me as well as planning my revenge. **


	4. What Goes Around, Comes Around

_Here's chapter 4 =]. Warning … it's kind of a dark chapter. You have been warned._

**The warehouse was relatively quiet. There were a few people around, no one was going through the transformation at the moment, some were just ambling around and a few were talking but most of them were out hunting. I could hear all the conversations but I wasn't paying attention to any. **

**My revenge plans were dancing around my head, refining themselves. Dom would be going hunting in fifteen minutes, and then I would leave and make my way to the house. I was counting down the seconds when he came over and told me he was leaving. I just smiled at him and nodded my head and went back to staring at the roof. I was trying to act as normal as possible, so that he wouldn't get suspicious. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I stood looking at the front of the house. The living room lights were on and I knew they'd all be in there, playing happy families. At the end of everyday the four of them would gather in the living room, watch T.V and talk about what they did that day … I had never been invited. **

**I knew my plan well. I'd gone over it and over it in my head. I had to sneak inside and lock all the doors, I would break the keys in the lock so there was no way they could get out. I would seal as many of the windows as I could. I silently thanked God for allowing us to live in a house that didn't have neighbouring walls. **

**Our house was set apart from every other in the street … So whether they screamed or banged on the walls no one would pay attention … they'd all just think Ashley was throwing another one of her tantrums or they'd assume everyone was shouting and screaming at me … like they always did. If they thought that, of course, they would be right but they would certainly have the reason wrong.**

**I was almost at the front door when I had to turn tail and sprint back to the other side of the road before the torrents of giggles escaped me.**

**I suddenly remembered when we were younger Ashley and Mark used to be scared of monsters coming to get them in the middle of the night. I had always thought this was ludicrous but now the irony was not lost on me and I could not help but laugh at the fact that their worst childhood nightmares were about to come true. In the form of me.**

**When the giggles subsided I made my way back across the street, cracking open the front door and sliding inside. I could hear them talking distinctly from the living room and the T.V was up loud, I doubted they'd hear me whether I was noisy or not. I set about my work, blocking all the possible exits. When that was done I started to feel both excited and nervous… but I did not feel pity for my victims. Nor did I feel guilty for my forthcoming actions. They deserved it. And that was all that mattered to me.**

**I walked through the door that led to the living room and stood there silently gazing round at each and everyone of them. They hadn't noticed me yet. Mark and Ashley were curled up on the couch together looking sickeningly sweet and beautiful as always. My mother and father were sitting in there respective chairs watching the television and looking content.**

"**Hello." They all whipped round to stare at me standing in the door frame, I had startled them. That was evident. Four heartbeats had picked up, becoming much more rapid. Four startled pairs of eyes stared back at me and I looked at them each in turn, I could feel and evil grin spread across my face as I took in the identical looks of horror in front of me.**

"**B-bree?" It was my mother who had spoken. I couldn't keep the sadistic grin from spreading across my face, even further. I must have looked insane. Good. That would only scare them more.**

"**Yes. It's me."**

"**What are you doing here? We thought you'd ran away."**

"**Yeah we thought we'd finally got rid of you." Ashley smirked. Her heart was still thundering in her chest. I knew she was just putting on a cool front. Her mind would tell her not to be scared of me, I was only her pathetic little sister. But her body knew I was a threat.**

"**No you didn't get rid of me. But I'm about to get rid of you. Tonight you are all going to regret every bad word you've said to me. You're all going to wish you could take back every moment of callous behaviour. And each and every one of you will have begged me for mercy before the night is over."**

"**Bree," Mark started. Like Ashley he sounded smug and over confident, but his body betrayed his real feelings. "You are a tiny fifteen year old girl. I highly doubt you will be able to make me beg for mercy or regret anything. You got what you deserved."**

**With that I lunged forward grabbing Marks hand. He tried to pull away from me but I was far too strong. He was no match for me. I laughed at the terror written plainly across his face. This was going to be far too easy. I tensed my fingers, feeling and hearing every one of the bones in his right hand shatter inside my iron grasp. He screamed out in agony but that only made me laugh harder. I let go of his now mutilated hand. There were tears streaming down his face. Ashley screamed at what she saw before her. Mom and Dad simply sat with their mouths open, pale with shock. Until my father vomited over the side of his arm chair.**

**It smelled disgusting to my hypersensitive nose. My mother finally came out of her daze and screamed running to Marks side.**

"**My baby," She cried out. "Bree, what the hell did you do to him? How could you do that to your own brother?" Her eyes locked with mine and I knew she could see the rage burning in my eyes as I looked at her. **

**For years I had fought for the approval of my mother. Even after I gave up with the rest of them, I'd still tried to please her. But she never cared about anything I had to say or do. **

**Whenever I wanted to be consoled I was always turned away. She was too busy for me, but she would drop everything the moment Mark or Ashley asked for her attention. **

**I was a broken child, because of her. No child should have to fight for their mothers attention. But more importantly they should **_**not **_**have to fight for their mothers love. She made me sick. I knew, in that moment, that she would be the first one to die by my hand tonight.**

**I decided not to show my full ability of speed at first. I wanted them to believe that they could escape me somehow. Only to be disappointed later. **

**I walked at what I hoped was a human pace towards my mother. For a moment she just stared at me, visibly shaking then, without warning she stood up and ran away from me. **

**I was impressed to be honest. My mother was a fifty-five year old house wife. I had no idea she could move so fast. I let out a growl that startled the remaining three people in the room.**

"**Do you think she can out run me?" I asked. Three people nodded their heads. **

**Being a vampire had made me very volatile. Even though I had just promised myself not show them how fast I was until later, knowing that they still doubted me even after what I had done to Mark made my blood boil.**

"**Is that so?" and with that I was gone. I heard Ashley scream but I wasn't paying attention to her. I was using my nose to sniff out my mother. Within seconds I was standing beside her as the tried to brake open the top floor window. Snarling, I picked her up and flew back downstairs to the living room throwing her from where I stood, into her armchair on the other side of the room. **

"**What the fuck is your problem?" Ashley screamed at me. I moved at vampire speed until I was directly in front of her. She was still sitting on the couch. I bent down and ran my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. She was shaking and refusing to look me in the eye. **

"**Look at me." She shook her head.**

"**I said look at me." I snapped. Again she shook her head. I fisted my hand in her hair and pulled it backwards until her face was facing mine. She whimpered but had her eyes closed. I put my face right up to hers, I was so close that our noses were touching. I made a hissing noise and her eyes snapped open, curiosity had always gotten the better of her. A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, her heart was beating so fast that I was surprised she was still alive. **

**I knew that my blood red eyes would have been the source of her heightened fear. Anything out of the ordinary terrified Ashley. I was laughing. I couldn't stop myself. I was finally getting revenge and God it felt good. **

"**To answer your question, nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. In fact, I'd say everything is right with me. I'm finally getting my well deserved revenge. And other than that I'm strong, fast, beautiful and immortal." For the first time my father spoke.**

"**Immortal? How is that possible?"**

"**I don't know **_**how**_** it's possible. I just know that it is. All vampires are immortal."**

"**Vampires? What are you even talking about Bree? Vampires do not exist and immortality is not real. I thought I had raised you to be a smart child. Not a stupid one."**

"**Actually mother you're wrong. On three accounts. Vampires are real, I know this because I am one. Immortality does exist, I know because I am immortal and last but not least you didn't raise me to be a smart child. You didn't raise me at all." She looked angry and shocked. I'm guessing angry because I told her she hadn't raised me, which was true. And shocked, because I had freely admitted to being a vampire. **

"**So," Ashley began. "we're supposed to believe that you are a vampire and that you are immortal without any proof at all?"**

"**You have proof. Look at me. Haven't I changed a lot since the last time you saw me? I have blood red eyes. I am beautiful, which is something I never used to be. I am incredibly strong and fast. Doesn't that prove that I'm not a mere human being?" They all looked confused by my reasoning. **

**They could see, quite plainly, that I had changed. But Vampires and other monsters and the myth of immortality were believed to be made up. I hadn't believed it either to begin with. But I now knew it was true and they soon would too. **

"**You don't need to believe me anyway. You will all be dead in a few short hours." I smiled at them each in turn. " I was going to make it a surprise but I think you should know mother. You're first." She screamed. I mean really screamed. It was blood curdling and frenzied. She looked terrified beyond belief. I had to shut her up. I ran and jumped lightly into her lap. The air whooshed out of her and she looked shocked. She had stopped screaming but I clamped my hand over her mouth just as a precaution.**

"**This is an odd experience for me." I told her quietly, but I was sure the others could still hear me. "I don't ever remember sitting on your lap. I remember trying once but you pushed me off." I recalled the memory. I couldn't remember all the details and the ones I did remember were fuzzy, but I knew it had happened. **

"**In fact I don't think I was even ever hugged by you, or kissed. Or told that I was going to be ok or that I was loved. No … not once. Let me ask you something. How could you do that to your own child? How could you be so callous to a little girl, when all she wanted to do was please you?" I took my hand away from her mouth so that she could talk but words seemed to fail her. She just stared at me, tears rolling down her cheeks, with her mouth hanging open. After a long moment of silence she spoke.**

"**I'm so sorry. I should never have treated you like that. I understand that now it's just… things were different with you. Mark and Ashley were so …"**

"**Perfect." I finished for her. I could hear the acid in my tone and I'm sure she wouldn't miss it either. At that moment she wrapped her arms around me. **

**I let her hug me. It was something I'd craved for years. She was crying freely now onto my shoulder. The tears were soaking through my shirt. **

**I pulled back and looked down at her. I put my hands on her cheeks and whispered.**

"**I'm sorry. But that's not good enough. Too little, too late." **

**I snapped her neck. There was a collective scream from behind me. Ashley charged towards me and tried to pull me from my perch on our dead mothers lap. She was pulling at my hair mostly. I leaned down and pushed her knee backwards until it snapped. She screamed and fell to the floor.**

**Mark ran to her side and dropped down on the floor next to her.**

"**What did she do to you? Tell me what she did." But she couldn't talk for crying. **

**I was watching Mark. The way he was begging Ashley to tell him what was wrong with her, the concern evident on his face. The tears that were welling in his eyes at the sight of his sister in pain. In that moment I decided I would not drink their blood. Not my mothers, my fathers or my brother or sisters.**

**Not because I felt pity or guilt. But because I did not want to have the blood of four monsters in my body. I knew that in many ways I was a monster. But unlike them I hadn't had a choice.**

**They were all terrible people and yes they deserved to die. But no part of them should get to live on by being part of me. I stood up from my mothers lap and pushed Mark away from Ashley. He tried to come back again but I growled at him. He stayed in his place. **

"**Just know, that I am not sorry for any of this. You are a horrible person. You do not deserve to live another day and you won't. If there is some form of after life I hope you spend the rest of eternity regretting your actions." **

**Placing my hand on her throat I stopped her from breathing. She thrashed around underneath me to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity her eyes rolled back in her head and she was gone. **

**Mark was howling beside me, clutching his wounded hand to his chest. I stood looking down at him.**

"**I want you to answer this truthfully. If that had been me lying there being strangled to death…Look at me!" I yelled. Unlike Ashley he did what he was told. "If that had been me, would you have reacted this way? Or would you have not cared? Answer me truthfully Mark."**

"**N-n-no. I wouldn't have cared." He choked out. I just shook my head at him. I'd told him to tell the truth and I'd have known that if he'd said otherwise that he would have been lying. But the fact the even knowing he was minutes from death, he still couldn't bring himself to tell me he cared about me … was repulsive.**

**I had to get this over with fast. I couldn't stand to be in this house anymore. These people were truly revolting. I snapped Marks neck and then turned to my father.**

"**As for you, I don't even know what to say to you. I don't think you've ever spoken a kind word to me. You never stuck up for me or anything like that. You just let me be abused by the rest of this family, and joined in. What kind of father does that?" He didn't have any words for me. He just shook his head, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. **

**He wouldn't put up a fight. He'd spent the night witnessing his youngest daughter murder the love of his life and his prized, spoiled children. Even if I let him go, he would have nothing to live for. I finished him off quickly and turned around to survey the bodies.**

**I had murdered my own family. But I did not feel sorry. I did not feel guilty. I felt pain. A great pain. That before there immanent deaths they could not find it in them to try and make up for what they had done. I had been offered a hug and a weak apology from my mother, but that would never have been enough.**

**The world was four souls shorter, and it would be better off without them.**

**Being as strong as I was, I was able to simply wrench open the locked front door. I walked slowly down the steps and sensed a pair of eyes on me. Shit. Had I been caught? How would I get out of this. If I had to kill law enforcement out here, in the wide open were people could see, I would have to keep a low profile. However looking up I saw Dom standing at the end of the path.**

**I ran throwing myself into his arms. He was disappointed with me, I could tell. But he still held me tightly as I was overcome, dry sobs wracking my body. He picked me up and ran until be were hidden by a group of trees. He set me down on the ground and joined me there, pulling me into him and rubbing my back gently. We were silent for a long time.**

"**Bree, I hate to say this, but I told you, you would regret this if you did it." It took me a long time before I could get my voice to win out over my dry sobs.**

"**I do not regret what I did here tonight." I stated ferociously. I couldn't say anymore. **

**I did not regret it. Not at all. They were gone and I was happy they were. But it didn't solve my problems. They couldn't hurt anyone else, that was true, but that didn't matter. I was the only person they'd ever hurt and now they were dead. Free of living in this world with the memories of how they had treated me. **

**I, however, was in immortal being. I would have to live for the rest of eternity knowing inside that I had been systematically broken down by my own family for years, and that when it came down to it, not even their deaths could make them change their opinion of me.**

**I decided then and there that I would build over those memories. I'd build new ones, with Dom and I would finally have the chance to be happy. **

**I hope. **


	5. Beautiful Love

_**Twilight isn't mine *sighs* Stephenie Meyer's a lucky girl!**_

_Here's chapter 5. I decided to lighten the mood a bit in this one. The past couple of chapters have been pretty dark! Enjoy!_

_Quick authors note here, this chapter is dedicated to Susan! Because she loves Dominic and wants him to be real! Don't we all? Also because I made her stay up … just so that she could be the first one to read it! Hehehehehehe. _

**It had been several days since my … incident. Dom and I had decided to not talk about it anymore. He had been really disappointed in me, but once he had listened to my reasoning and understood what my life had been like he forgave me. **

**The only thing looming on the horizon now, was this fight with the yellow eyed vampires in Forks. I couldn't wait for it to be over so that I could spend an eternity being with Dom. **

**It's true … we've only known each other for a short time. But I have never felt more connected to another being on this earth. Even in a life that thrives on bloodlust such as this one, I find my focus is always on Dom, not even the burn in the back of my throat can prevent him from being at the forefront of my mind. **

**The warehouse was crowded as me and Dom sat in our corner, just looking into each others eyes. Our fingers were twined and he was rubbing gentle circles on the back of my hand. **

**We didn't need words. With us silence translated easily. I could tell what he was thinking or feeling and he could tell the same about me. Right now all I could feel was adoration radiating from him. The way he looked at me should have given me shivers. I missed that part about being human. The silly involuntary reactions. It was just something I was going to have to learn to live without. **

**Thinking about being human had reminded me of the last time I had actually been human. A question floated to the surface and I had to ask it.**

"**Dom, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Of course." He said with a smile.**

"**Well, I was just wondering … the night that you turned me … well I know what it's like to be a vampire. I know how hard it would be to bite, taste the blood and then not quench the thirst. I just don't understand how you managed to do that with me. I know we have to recruit new vampires for this army but it's still got to be really hard. I guess my question is … why didn't you kill me?" He looked shocked and confused by my question. **

"**I mean, not that I'm not glad that you didn't. Of course I am … I was just wondering how you managed it … or if there was a reason behind it."**

**I was secretly fishing for information. I'd been wondering lately if it had been the pull I'd felt towards him when we first met, and that I still feel now, that had stopped him from killing me. **

**This was like a warped fairy tale to me. Having to drink the blood of humans isn't so great but the immortality is just phenomenal and then there's the fact that I found **_**him**_**. The guy I had always been looking for and always would have been looking for unless he'd found me. **

**I guess that I was just being a girl to put it plainly. I wanted this relationship I had with Dominic to be perfect … in every aspect. Even though our meeting would always be tainted with my death of sorts, for me it had opened up a whole new window of opportunity and that was something I wouldn't trade for the world.**

**Dom looked lost in thought. He was making the cutest scrunch face I'd ever seen. I had to focus. This thing we were talking about was pretty serious I shouldn't be thinking about scrunch faces! What was wrong with me? After a few more minutes he sighed and looked me straight in the eye, squeezing my hand.**

"**There is a reason Bree. I want to tell you, and I will tell you. Just not right now. I just don't think this is the right place to say what I have to say, and I think there needs to be a right time for me to do it. I can't tell you when that will be, I can't even tell you if it will be soon. But I hope you stick around to hear it, no matter when it comes."**

**There was a reason. My silent heart felt like it should have a beat again. I felt elated, totally overjoyed. I knew it might not be the reason I hoped it would be. But there was still a reason and that's all that mattered.**

**Whatever the reason was, I knew it would only strengthen the bond we already shared. I couldn't wait for the day when he found the right moment and place so that he could tell me. **

"**Don't worry," I said smiling. "I'll wait for as long as I have to." He grinned at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.**

"**Hey, there's this place I know of… and I really want to take you there. Do you want to go?" I was brought up a bit short by his question. It had come out of the blue.**

"**Um, sure. When?"**

"**Now?" The grin on his face was what sold me on it. How could I ever deny this boy anything?**

"**Sounds good." I said smiling weakly. That grin really did knock the wind out of me. To be honest I think he knows that and does it on purpose. He bounded up pulling me with him, into what would have been a rib crushing hug. He set me down on my feet.**

"**Take my hand?" He asked holding his hand out towards me, and once more I took it without thinking. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had been running for a long time, hand in hand. I had no idea where we were. The air was whipping at my face and making my hair swirl around behind me. I loved the speed. **

**I kept sneaking glances at Dom's face and occasionally I would catch him looking at me. I loved watching him run, the look of concentration was always so permanent on his face, but we both knew he didn't need to concentrate. Our kind seemed to have some kind of radar that helped us avoid hitting other objects such as trees or people or animals. **

**His dark hair was shining in the light from the moon. It looked so smooth and silky. I knew it was. I had ran my fingers through it a million times before now. But all of a sudden I had the most overwhelming impulse to reach out and touch it again.**

**I stopped myself though. I had to behave. He wanted to take me somewhere and it seemed to be important to him. This was no time for my distractions. I laughed out loud. Dom looked at me like I was deranged, he cocked his eyebrow questioningly. I just grinned at him and shook my head.**

**Thinking about distractions had made me remember our antics over the last couple of days. We had been annoying the hell out of each other. Whenever one of us was busy the other would do something to try and distract them.**

**He had nearly lost it completely when he was trying to finish feeding last night. I had started unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head. I had nearly fallen over from laughing. **

**That one was almost my favourite. But the one I had gotten him with this morning was just priceless. It wasn't a distraction as such in the beginning, but it turned out to be quite the distraction for both of us in the end. **

**Before Dom had been turned he had had quite an avid workout routine, which explained why he was so defined for a sixteen year old. And even though he knew that his body was frozen he still persisted on doing his routine everyday. He said it gave him a sense of normality which I could totally understand. This life was so out of the ordinary, you had to have something that could keep you grounded.**

**So this morning he had been working out as per usual. I had been watching him from the sidelines. The way he was so solid but was so flexible mesmerized me. I had taken my eyes off of him for a moment to look upwards at the rafters, which was where I had gotten my cunning plan from.**

**I got up and made my way to the opposite end of the warehouse, his back was turned to me so he couldn't see what I was up to. I leapt half way up the wall and using my fast and powerful legs, I was able to run right up to the top. I grabbed a hold of the first rafter and swung my way across all of them, I couldn't help testing out some of my newly acquired acrobatic skills along the way, until I was directly above him. I hung there for a few minutes, waiting for the perfect moment and then I let my self drop. I whooshed through the air and landed right on top of him, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. **

**I couldn't breathe for laughing. He had screamed. He had actually screamed. He sounded like a little girl too. He was glaring at me from his place on the floor, but I couldn't stop my fit of laughter. The next thing I knew he was hovering over me.**

**That shut me up. **

"**I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help it. It seemed like so much fun… it was by the way. Your scream was just the icing on the cake." I had said grinning up at him. **

"**Not. Funny." He had growled and then he kissed me. Ferociously. But I could feel the care and happiness behind it. That was where we had become distracted.**

**I'm pretty sure he was just humouring me with the screaming and not hearing me coming. He was a vampire for goodness sakes. We had unparalleled senses. He must have heard me. **

**Whether he had or hadn't I was glad he had reacted the way he did. He made me laugh and having lived the life I had, laughing wasn't something I'd had the liberty of doing much. **

**I was brought back to the present moment when Dom slowed his run. I was immediately rendered speechless. We were at the top of a hill somewhere, and the view was astounding. The sky was clear and looked like an indigo blanket covering the earth. I could see every star the sky had to offer. They twinkled and sparkled. The moon was round and bright. **

**The hill we were standing on looked down on fields upon fields. The grass we were standing on had a sporadic lay of wild flowers spread all across it. It was the most beautiful, breathtaking place I had ever seen.**

"**Where are we?" I asked Dom when I finally found my voice.**

"**Just a little place I like to come. I come here when I need to get out of my head. I find it can accommodate for whatever mood I'm in." I just continued to gape open mouthed at the landscape surrounding me.**

"**Wow." That was all I could say. I had never been anywhere like this in my life. I was so pleased also, that Dom had decided to bring me here. It obviously meant a lot to him. It was somewhere he could come to think things over or get away from stuff. That was a difficult thing to do. Share your safe haven with someone else. It also showed me that he trusted me. As if he read my mind he began speaking.**

"**I love it here. It's like my safe place. I wanted to show it to you, because I want you to know that I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone in my life. I thought bringing you here might prove that. Also it's so beautiful, it reminds me of you. You outshine this place spectacularly though I must say." He grinned at me again. I swear that grin was going to reach his ears someday. **

**He leaned in slowly and placed his lips on mine. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me comfortably close. I revelled at how our bodies moulded together, we were a perfect fit. **

**The pace of his lips quickened against mine and I kept up with him eagerly. There were so many scents enveloping my nose right now. I could smell grass, dew, lavender, pine and a whole other array of floral scents that I wasn't familiar with. However the smell that seemed to pour from Dominic dominated the rest. How could one person be so perfect. I sighed.**

**Suddenly Dom's lips weren't against mine any more and I was spinning. The spinning stopped momentarily and Dom came back into view, he was chuckling softly at the look of complete and utter shock on my face no doubt. But he didn't give what had just happened a chance to sink in. **

**He pulled me closer again and began waltzing with me around the hill top, spinning me every now and then and kissing me chastely a few choice times. I was totally lost in his eyes. **

**While I was looking into them, so deep I thought I might actually see his soul, it seemed as if something changed. Passion over took adoration as the dominant emotion, but it was still there … along with another emotion I couldn't quite place. **

**But I knew I liked it. It made me feel warm and safe. Dom stopped our waltzing and plopped himself down on the ground pulling me with him. He made me sit directly in front of him.**

**For a long time he just stared into my eyes. I wondered what he was looking for and what he found there looking back at him. Eventually his gaze faltered and found my lips, we met half way and kissed gently.**

**He pulled back and looked at me dead in the eye before speaking.**

"**I have something I want to tell you." He said in a soft gentle voice. Again I felt that impulse to shiver but it just wouldn't come. I smiled at him warmly.**

"**Go ahead, I'm listening." He smiled back at me but didn't speak straight away. He gazed down at our interlocked hands for a long time. For such a long time in fact, that the sun began to rise. **

**The affect it had on our hilltop was astounding. Everything was thrown into a brilliant orange/pink glow. The colours were so much more vivid in the light. I loved it here. It was just so perfect.**

**Finally Dom looked up at me.**

"**I'm in love with you Bree." Whoa. Wait… what? Did he just tell me he loved me? I was panicking. My breathing had hitched and my chest was rising and falling rapidly. I was still looking at Dom. He looked worried. Like he regretted what he'd said. He looked sad as well. Then it hit me all at once.**

**Why was I panicking? I loved him too. I think I'd loved him from the moment I had laid eyes on him. I just hadn't expected him to tell me that **_**he **_**actually loved me too. Wow. This had to be the best night of my life. It was my turn to grin.**

" **I love you too, Dominic." He stared at me again for a long moment. I guess he was trying to make sure I wasn't lying to make him feel better. I couldn't blame him to be honest, especially after my initial reaction, but he seemed to be happy with what he found and I found myself flat on my back with Dom hovering over me peppering me with kisses. **

**Could life get any better? **


End file.
